Max
by Trouble321
Summary: Finally Completed
1. Default Chapter

They stepped through the 'gate onto P3J-397, it was like most of the planets they visited, warm and sunny. The Stargate was located in a fairly large meadow surrounded on all sides by. . .  
  
"Trees. Damn it Carter, why don't you ever find us a nice beach or something?"  
  
"Sorry Sir." Sam gave a slight smile. "But naquida doesn't appear in such places. As far as we can tell it can only be formed."  
  
"Ah, Carter!" Jack said scrunching up his face as he always did when she went all scientific on him. "Which way?"  
  
"This way." Jonas pointed and started walking towards the woods directly in front of the Stargate. Jack was next to him with Sam and Teal'c following behind.  
  
They trudged through the short under brush of the forest for nearly twenty minutes when Teal'c paused. Sam stopped and looked at him, but before she could ask what was wrong a girl jumped down from the trees. Jack and Jonas turned as they heard the thump of her landing.  
  
"Den, sr ke!" the girl yelled over her shoulder at Jack before turning her full attention to Sam and Teal'c.  
  
Sam smiled slightly and took a tentative step toward the girl. The girl moved quickly, she punched Sam in the face sending her skidding across the dirt. The girl then turned to Teal'c quickly disarming him. Jack was by Sam's side half helping her up, half staring slack jawed as the young girl seemed to be getting the upper hand on the large Jaffa.  
  
"You alright?" he asked Sam, carefully aiming his P 90 at the girl, waiting for a clear shot.  
  
Jonas stood, his mind searching for the answer, the translation on the tip of his tongue. When it clicked he looked for Jack. Seeing him ready to shoot, he jumped between the gun and its target.  
  
"Jesus Jonas!" Jack shouted.  
  
"You can't shoot her!"  
  
  
  
"I can and I will now move!" Jack shoved Jonas aside only to have him grab the barrel of the gun.  
  
"No! She said 'run, your free' Jack she was trying to help us!"  
  
Jack groaned and lowered his P 90 and pulled out the Zat.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Carter don't start, she's gonna kill Teal'c." Jack took aim. "Teal'c! Down!"  
  
Teal'c dropped to the ground making sure to stay clear of the girl as she fell to the ground. "See that wasn't so hard."  
  
Sam was moving toward the girl when she jumped up and charged toward Sam yelling in Goa'uld. Teal'c was there in an instant, grabbing the girl just before she could reach Sam, and throwing her to the ground. Sam shook herself from the shock of seeing the girl rise from Zat blast and rushed over to where Teal'c was strangling the girl. Sam was stunned, she had never seen Teal'c loose control before. The girl was pounding on him, fighting with everything she had, Teal'c didn't even seem to notice her constant pounding on his arms. Sam knelt by the girls head and gently placed her hand on his arm. That seemed to snap him from his anger induced daze. He sighed and released the girl. Choking for air she scurried back until she hit a tree looking extremely confused and terrified.  
  
Teal'c stood and moved away while Sam again tried to approach the girl. The look of terror grew when Sam moved closer. Sighing to herself Sa, moved back to the group.  
  
"Damn it Jonas just try!" Jack tried not to lose his temper as he watched Jonas move slowly toward the girl. "And you! What the hell did she say to you?"  
  
"I do not wish to discuss it O'Neill."  
  
Sam stood silently as Jack paced trying to calm himself. Turning her gaze to Teal'c she saw he seemed back to normal, no trace of the rage present moments ago. His eye was beginning to swell and there was a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. 'the girl was definitely strong' Sam thought as she gently touched her cheek.  
  
"She said she's stuck on this world." Jonas returned practically pulling the girl along.  
  
"Did you ask why she attacked us?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
"She wasn't, well not you and me anyway." Jonas mumbled something to the girl and she stopped trying to back away. "She was trying to save us from becoming hosts. She believes Sam and Teal'c are Goa'uld and that we were their prisoners."  
  
"Wait, why would she thing I was?"  
  
"Did you explain to her that we're the good guys?" Jack asked ignoring Sam's question.  
  
"I tried but she still a bit shaken."  
  
Looking over at the girl they all understood. There were already deep purple bruises on her neck, and something else-blood. Flowing down from the side of her face. Sam moved behind Jack and started going through his back.  
  
"Major. What are you doing?"  
  
"She's bleeding sir." Sam said, pulling out the first aid kit.  
  
"Um, Carter." Jack grabbed her arm as she started toward the girl. "Do you thin that's such a good idea? Maybe you should let Jonas do it."  
  
"I'll be fine sir. Jonas please tell her I'm just going to help."  
  
Sam moved over to a fallen log near them, patting it to get the girl to sit as well. She looked at Jonas who shook his head, she moved over and cautiously sat next to Sam, well as far as she could without falling off the log. Sam held a piece of gauze up so the girl could see what it was then pointed to her head. The girl nodded a bit and Sam slowly moved the girl's hair to the side, trying to find where the blood was coming from.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Jack asked Jonas.  
  
"Oh. I, um couldn't quite understand. I'll ask again. Uh ja shr.uh." Jonas thought for a moment then just pointed to the cut Sam was cleaning.  
  
"Nice." Jack mumbled. Sam shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Da re, shr lak me." The girl said pointing toward the Stargate.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sam finished and placed the box in Jack's back.  
  
"Da re! Shr lak me!" The girl stood and pointed again toward the 'gate. Looking at their confused faces she growled slightly and turned toward Teal'c who raised an eyebrow at the sound. She proceeded to speak quickly in Goa'uld.  
  
"She says she is just visiting this planet and that when she returned to the Stargate someone shot at her from the trees. She asks if we can help her get safely to the Stargate."  
  
"Carter didn't you say this planet was abandoned?" Jack glared at is SIC but before she could answer he continued. "We're going back. There is no way I'll have my team march through a forest full of snipers."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam asked, she wanted to stay and collect her samples but there was something about trudging through woods when you know someone's out there trying to shoot you. "Are we taking the girl?"  
  
"To the 'gate, yes. Move out people. And keep on your toes."  
  
The four started toward the 'gate, the girl just stood there, not knowing what was going on. Sam stopped and looked back when she noticed the girl wasn't with them. She motioned with her hand for the girl to follow. Her face lit up and she ran to catch up with the group. She walked silently with the group for a while then she started to lag behind. She was just behind Sam when she growled and sprinted off into the woods.  
  
"Hey!" Sam called after her.  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know sir. But I think she was bored."  
  
"We are not waiting OR looking for her. Keep moving."  
  
They hadn't seen the girl in nearly fifteen minutes so when she dropped from the trees again it startled everyone, including Teal'c.  
  
"You trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack moved next to the girl.  
  
She looked confused then she smiled, handing him a piece of fruit. After giving everyone a piece of the strange blue fruit she sat down and began to eat one of her own. After watching the girl fro a second Sam looked at the apple sized fruit before taking a small bit.  
  
"Wow sir! You have to try this." Sam exclaimed taking another bit.  
  
"Major! You know better then to eat alien food!" Jack yelled snatching the fruit from her.  
  
  
  
The girl jumped up , grabbed back the fruit and glared at Jack.  
  
"Whoa." He held up his hands and backed away.  
  
The girl turned back to Sam and with a huge grin and a nod that clearly said 'I showed him' she gave the fruit back to Sam. She laughed and took the fruit, finishing it off despite her CO's disproval.  
  
"What is so funny Major?" jack asked more then irritated. "She could've."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir. She was just.trying to scare you." Sam had to choke back a smile, this girl was quickly grown on her. "Keep the fruit sir."  
  
"Ah fine." He shoved it in his pocket. "Come on we're close and I want to get back."  
  
They picked up their pace, mostly to keep up with the girl, and made it to the Stargate in record time.  
  
  
  
"Alright Major, get us home."  
  
"What about her? Shouldn't we let her go first?"  
  
"Right." Jack tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed to the DHD. She moved over to it and looked down at the symbols. She closed her eyes and started hitting symbols. "Are you sure she knows what she's doing?"  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c charged his staff weapon. "We are not alone, there is someone in the trees."  
  
Everyone moved near Teal'c guns aiming at the tree line waiting to see any sign they were in danger. A shot rang out, everyone started firing at it's source. Soon a large object fell from the canopy.  
  
"Everyone." Jack stopped as he saw Sam lying on her side, motionless a few steps behind Teal'c. "Shit Carter!"  
  
He knelt beside her and gently moved her to her back. He grimaced when he saw the huge hole in her chest, it was bleeding badly. Teal'c and Jonas rushed to her side leaving the girl alone by the DHD.  
  
"Jonas dial home NOW!" Jack yelled placing pressure on Sam's wound while Jonas practically shoved the stunned girl out of the way.  
  
"Ah!" Sam cried as he pressed down.  
  
"Sorry Sam."  
  
Teal'c had resumed his guard, looking for more snipers when he noticed the girl. She seemed to be struggling with something, concern clearly showed on her face. Sighing she moved in front of Jack.  
  
"Sa." She said quietly. When Jack didn't move she repeated herself with much more force.  
  
"Jack." Jonas said. "she wants you to move."  
  
"No!"  
  
The girl shoved him away and placed her hand over the wound just as Jack had, again causing Sam to cry out.  
  
"Hey!" Jack yelled. The girl looked at him, silently challenging him to try and move her.  
  
"I do not believe she will harm Major Carter." Teal'c placed his and on his  
  
CO's shoulder.  
  
  
  
The girl nodded to Teal'c in appreciation then closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Ah. Sir, it burns." Sam whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
Teal'c was about to remove the girl when her face twisted in pain, she screamed as the wormhole jumped to life the proceeded to pass out.  
  
"Carter?" Jack hopped over the girl and moved next to Sam who was sitting up.  
  
"I'm fine sir." She tested her shoulder, no pain.  
  
"What the hell?" Jack moved his and to the bloody hole in her vest. Gently he moved his hand over the exposed skin. It was still bloody but the wound was gone. Jack sat and looked at the blood on his hands then to Sam and finally to the unconscious girl. "Well I'll be."  
  
"Um Jack. We should go." Jonas said standing next to the event horizon.  
  
"Right."  
  
Sam stood up and offered him a hand up. He took it and headed to the 'gate.  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c said standing next to the girl. "We can not leave her here."  
  
"I suppose not. Can you carry her?"  
  
"I can." Teal'c said but Jack was already gone. Sam just shrugged and waited to make sure Teal'c had the girl before following Jack.  
  
"Welcome back." Came the generals voice over the loud speaker.  
  
"Oh my god Jack where are you hurt?" Janet asked as she looked at his blood stained hands.  
  
"What? Oh. It's Carters." He answered just as she emerged through the gate.  
  
"Orderly get up here now!" Janet yelled seeing the large blood stained hole in Sam's vest. "Sam I want you to sit down."  
  
"What? Janet I'm fine." Sam poked herself through the hole to prove her point as Jonas, Teal'c and the girl stepped through.  
  
Janet grabbed some gauze from the orderly and wiped the blood away to reveal unmarked skin beneath. Teal'c hand moved down the ramp and placed the unconscious girl on a stretcher.  
  
"Teal'c?" General Hammond was standing on the opposite side of the stretcher looking from the girl to Teal'c's battered face.  
  
"I am unharmed General."  
  
"You certainly don't look unharmed son." The general glanced up the ramp. "SG-1 report to the infirmary immediately. Colonel, you're with me."  
  
  
  
"What happened?" The general asked when they reached his office.  
  
"That girl happened." Jack muttered.  
  
"Colonel you've retuned 16 hours early. You and Major Carter are covered in blood, Teal'c has a black eye, and you've brought an unconscious girl with you! I want to hear exactly what happened."  
  
* * *  
  
"You mean to tell me she healed you?" Janet repeated Sam's words.  
  
"Yes." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sam are you sure?"  
  
"I witnessed the event Dr. Fraiser." Teal'c added. "We have encountered others who possess the ability to heal."  
  
"True."  
  
"But that's not the half of it Janet! She's stronger than Teal'c and the zat's don't effect her. Not to mention she got the drop on us, twice!"  
  
"Major, Teal'c." General Hammond said as he approached the group. "Debriefing in ten minutes."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said, Teal'c bowed his head and left the infirmary.  
  
"Major," the general cleared his throat unable to tear his gaze from the hole. "Why don't you get changed first?"  
  
"Oh. Yes sir." She said, heading out after Teal'c.  
  
"Dr. how's she doing?  
  
  
  
"The Major is fine. Not a thing."  
  
"I'm sorry. I meant her." He pointed over to the girl.  
  
"Oh right." Janet let the general to the girl's bedside. "We've stitched up her head wound. Sam did a good job on it off world but it started to bleed again when we got her here."  
  
"Who's hand print?" The general asked pointing to the girl's neck.  
  
"That would be Teal'c's sir."  
  
"This is going to be an interesting debriefing." The general groaned. 


	2. 2

Author's Note: I guess I should have said this in the last chapter. This is my first fanfic and I have missed a lot of the shows so if I mess something up don't yell at me too bad ( But please let me know if I've spelled anyone's names wrong. Thanks and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam was jolted from her sleep by the sound of the alarm and the voice on the intercom alerting everyone to an intruder. Grabbing her boots she rushed from her quarters almost running into Jack.  
  
"What's going on sir?"  
  
"Our little friend's gone AWOL." Jack smiled a little. "Nice shirt Carter."  
  
She had rushed out of her room in her tank top. Not quite regulation but it was too late to turn back now. The pushed through a small crowd at the end of level 16 and moved next to the general.  
  
"Colonel, Major. I'm glad you're here." The general had to yell to be heard over the noise.  
  
"What's going on? What is that awful sound?"  
  
"That Colonel is your guest. She left the infirmary and is in the rec room with two TV's and four."  
  
"Six sir." A nearby airman corrected.  
  
"Fine, six radio's going all at once."  
  
"Why didn't you turn them off?" Sam asked the airman.  
  
"She growled at me ma'am."  
  
Jack busted out laughing while Sam headed down to the rec room. She entered and had to cover her hares. It wasn't the volume so much but there were too may people talking at once.  
  
"Sam!" The girl turned and smiled. When she saw Sam holding her ears she quickly turned off the TV's and radio's. "I'm sorry Sam. Did I wake you?" "You practically woke the whole base!"  
  
"Whoa Carter, what did she just say?" Jack asked as he moved next to Sam.  
  
"She said," realization dawned on Sam as she turned back to the girl. "When, how'd you learn English?"  
  
"I listened, I learned." She shrugged her shoulders and waved at all the radio's.  
  
"Riight. Of course." Jack sighed. "Come on you need to go back to bed. And stay there."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes." Sam cut in. "Come on I'll go with you."  
  
The girl walked into the hall to have several guns trained on her. She dropped into a fighting stance ready to attack the men if she need to.  
  
"General." Sam exclaimed as she saw what was happening. "Please sir, she isn't going to hurt anyone."  
  
"Stand down and dismissed."  
  
The girl relaxed the second the guns were lowered. She walked over to the general. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause any problems. I won't do it again."  
  
"I'll take her back sir."  
  
"Good idea Major." Hammond waited until they were out of sight. "Colonel, I thought you said she didn't speak English."  
  
"She didn't. Apparently she just learned it." Not a word was spoken as the two entered the infirmary. Sam smiled, Jack must have called and told Janet to give them some space. The girl hopped up on the bed and turning to Sam she ran her hand across Sam's forehead.  
  
"Why don't you have the mark? Like Teal'c?"  
  
"I'm not a Jaffa." Sam stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You are Goa'uld?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You feel like a Goa'uld."  
  
"Feel like.I was a host but I'm not now." Sam scrunched up her forehead. "You mean Teal'c and I feel different to you?"  
  
"Teal'c yes, you no."  
  
"Wait." Sam was really getting confused. "You said."  
  
"Let me try to explain." The girl cut in, crossing her legs on the bed she continued. "Every being has a distinct 'feel' to them. My people are able to change the way others feel to us, sort of like cloaking them so we can easily recognize them as friends."  
  
"Sam, she should be resting." Janet moved next to girl, resting her hand on the bed.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Wait, how do you do that?"  
  
"Easy." The girl smiled and placed her hand on top of Janet's, closed her eyes for a brief second then let go. "Woa." Janet shivered. "What just happened?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yupp"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"It's okay Janet. Looks like you qualify as a friend." Sam smiled. "What did it feel like?"  
  
"Warm tingling sensation. What was it?"  
  
"Apparently she changed the way you feel."  
  
"There seems to be another way to do it. One I didn't know of."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well it is forbidden to heal those not from our world. It appears that healing you had made you feel exactly like my people." The girl's face grew sand and distant.  
  
"Hey, you can go home any time you want. We're not going to force you to stay." Janet tried to comfort the girl.  
  
"No I can't." A tear slipped down her cheek. "The Goa'uld destroyed my planet, killed everyone and everything. I was. away. Playing on another planet. I came back and everyone was dead. There were there though. Crating up our machines. I ran back and went through the Stargate."  
  
"I'm sure some of your people made it out alive." Sam whispered, her words sounding false even to her.  
  
"No, no one was away but me, and my people can't be used as hosts." The girl straightened up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've felt someone from home."  
  
"What about the friends you spoke of?" Sam asked.  
  
"They feel like friends. They are different yet the same all at once."  
  
"I'm still not sure I understand what you mean by feel." Janet said.  
  
"Have you ever felt someone staring at you from across the room?"  
  
"Yeah." Janet said as she finally grasped the concept.  
  
"It is like that. It was my people's most advanced sense. We could feel when others were coming, how they were feeling. I never realized how comforting it was to be constantly surrounded by love and concern until I found myself alone."  
  
"Wait you said I feel exactly like your people?" Sam asked rejoining the conversation.  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"Does that mean you can tell how I'm feeling?"  
  
"Yes." The girl frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"No. You haven't." Sam started.  
  
"Remember, I can tell."  
  
"Okay, a little but I'm not upset. I just need to get used to the fact someone will know what I'm thinking."  
  
"I can't read your mind Sam. I'll know if your angry or sad but I won't know why unless you tell me." The girl shook her head in amusement as she felt a wave of relief from her new friend.  
  
"Hey," Janet decided it was time to change the topic of conversation. "What is your name?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"How old are you?" Janet continued, picking up Max's chart.  
  
"By your time I'm somewhere between 20 and 24."  
  
"How long were you stuck on that planet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Two rotations of it's sun."  
  
"Hey ladies." Jack entered the room. "How would you like a tour?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to leave." Max answered plainly.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"It's fine with me but."  
  
"Great, it's already cleared with the general." Jack smiled. "Care to join us Major?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
"Yeah Max?" 'Max' Jack mouthed to Janet. "Could I get some, uh, different clothes?" Max asked causing Sam to laugh.  
  
"Here. I know. Ugly color but it's all we've got lying around." Jack handed Max a set of BDU's.  
  
"You can change over there." Janet pointed to a folding screen a few feet away.  
  
"And Major." Jack tossed her a button down shirt. "I thought you might want that."  
  
Sam blushed a little as she slipped on her shirt. Max reappeared and came over to Jack, smiling she took his hand.  
  
"Hey!" He shivered and pulled back his hand. "What was that?"  
  
"Welcome to the family." Sam and Janet laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"And here is the control room where we dial the 'gate." Jack stood next to the general looking at the monitors.  
  
"Sir, is that RICK?" Sam asked pointing to the overturned machine.  
  
  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"RICK?" Asked Jack  
  
"Yes a remote controlled mining." Sam looked over at Jack, she could practically see his mind shutting down. She wasn't even going to try to explain it to him, turning back to the general she continued. "Was it successful?"  
  
"It was but somehow it got overturned. The planet has been experiencing severe earthquakes we are worried we won't be able to retrieve it."  
  
"How much naquida (sorry I have no idea how to spell it!) did it mine?"  
  
"It filled its cargo container."  
  
"Sir we can't leave that there!"  
  
"I'm well aware of that major. I've got a team suiting up to go and try to right it." General Hammond sighed. "if they aren't ready in the next five minutes we'll most likely loose it. There are two teams off world, and I'm not happy about keeping the gate open like this."  
  
"Why not just send those guys?" Jack asked  
  
"Sir the atmosphere consists mostly of helium and CO2 we can't breath over there." Sam told him.  
  
"So how was that thing, whatever it is, to get back here?" Jack asked.  
  
"It is remote controlled. We controlled it for the most part but we programmed it to come home. All we had to do was set it up directly in front of the DHD and shut down the gate from this side. It would then dial home its self and move up and through the even horizon." Sam sighed and looked at her watch. "Do you know how important that naquida is? We can't just give up."  
  
"We will try again after the arrival of SG-2 and 7. If we can still connect we'll send a team."  
  
"What the hell is she doing!" Jack grabbed the mic to try and stop her but it was too late, Max was already through the 'gate.  
  
They all turned their attention to the four screens, RICK had been equipped with four cameras to aid the operators, two were obstructed by ground.  
  
"Did you see that?" Sam squinted at one of the screens. "Sir. We have a problem."  
  
"Ya think?" Jack snapped.  
  
"Look, there." Sam pointed to the corner of the screen where she had saw the movement.  
  
"Great!" Jack yelled as he saw the group of men, things, moving toward the 'gate. "I'm going to get her!"  
  
"You will do no such thing." The general looked at Jack like he had grown another head.  
  
"I'll hold my breath."  
  
"Wait, sir look."  
  
"Does she look a little green to anyone?" Jack asked as they watched the girl struggle to pull RICK back on it's wheels.  
  
"Carter? How much does that thing weigh?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Sam flinched as RICK slammed onto it's wheels. "Hurry guys get that thing in front of the DHD, we need to get them home."  
  
Max jumped out of the way when the machine moved on its own. As soon as it was in front of the DHD the worm hole disappeared. She panicked for a moment before she saw the machine working the DHD.  
  
As the wormhole sprung to life the general shouted. "Get that video feed back online!"  
  
"Looks like the natives are restless. Someone turn the sound up." Jack barked, the general had moved away to phone Dr. Fraiser and her medical team.  
  
"It is sir." Answered a nervous Captain. "The microphone must have been damaged when it fell over."  
  
They watched as Max interacted with a group of aliens, her back to the cameras.  
  
"They don't look so happy."  
  
"Who doesn't' look happy?" The general asked as he returned. "What's going on? Major, I thought you said we couldn't breath over there."  
  
"We can't sir."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"We don't know but they don't seem happy."  
  
"Get her back here." The general ordered. RICK was almost to the gate and he didn't want to leave her there with angry locals. "Dr. Fraiser's on her way."  
  
"Max." Sam said into the mic, thankfully Max looked back, the speaker wasn't broken. "Max, get back here NOW."  
  
There was a slight break in the video feed. They saw Max yelling over her shoulder at the group of aliens. Another few seconds of static.  
  
"What was that?" It happened again then the feed went dead. "Carter!"  
  
"Sir I think they were shooting at her."  
  
Jack was out the door, followed closely by Sam, heading to the gate room. When they got there RICK was already at the bottom of the ramp and Max was practically convulsing on the floor in front of the Stargate. Jack rushed up and scooped up the still convulsing girl, carried her down the ramp and placed her on a stretcher. Wow, he though, second time in as many days she's landed herself in the infirmary. Stepping back to let the doctors work he saw that she was indeed looking a little green, and there was something blue quickly spreading out over the sheet. They started to wheel her out when Sam spoke up.  
  
"Janet look." Sam stopped the stretcher. Max was quickly returning to a normal color. Coughing one last time Max opened her eyes.  
  
"Man I forgot how much that sucks."  
  
"Explain." Was all a worried and once again confused Jack could say.  
  
"I can adapt to any environment in less than five minutes." Max coughed again and winced. "You guys shouldn't go back there. I sort of pissed them off the last time I was there. And again just now."  
  
"Oh, that's not good." Jack said as Max passed out. "Hey that looks an awful lot like blood now."  
  
Janet looked down at what Jack pointed to. A blue spot quickly turning red. "Damn it. Move Now!"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Please review. I've written the entire story but if no one likes it I'm not going to bother typing it out. 


	3. 3

"She can adapt to any environment?" Teal'c asked once Jack had filled him in. "Most convenient."  
  
"Okay guys you can see her now." Janet said as she walked out into the hall. "Where's Jonas?"  
  
"He's out with SG-4." Jack explained as they followed Janet.  
  
"Is that what she was hit with?" Sam pointed to a sharp stick. It looked like a short arrow, with a niche in the back of it for the string and it was sharpened to a long thin point, but there were no quills on it. It was five inches long, four of which were stained a deep blue.  
  
  
  
"Yes. We sent a sample of the blue substance to be tested, to make sure it isn't some kind of poison we need to take care of, but I'm positive that's her blood."  
  
"We have seen her blood Dr. Fraiser, Major Carter attended her wound, and it was most defiantly red."  
  
"Yes Teal'c that's true, and it's red now." Janet looked over at Max who began to toss a little. "My guess is that when her body adapted to that atmosphere, the blue blood was just one of the changes."  
  
"Like the green skin." Sam add.  
  
"I do not understand why she does not heal herself." Teal'c moved next to Max's bed, she started thrashing, almost falling off the bed. Teal'c tried to hold her down but it only seemed to make it worse.  
  
"Can't you sedate her or something?" Jack asked, joining Teal'c.  
  
"She is! I don't understand it, she should be out for days with what I gave her, I'm afraid to give her anymore."  
  
Sam grabbed Teal'c's arm and pulled him out into the hall. "Sorry. because of your symbote she thinks you're a Goa'uld. It's probably some instinct thing, maybe so they can't sneak up on her in her sleep I don't know."  
  
"I understand. I will not return until she awakens." Teal'c bowed his head then walked away, leaving Sam feeling a little guilty.  
  
"It worked?" Sam asked when she saw Max's still form.  
  
"Yes. As soon as you two left she calmed down. Not quite resting comfortable but calm none the less." Janet thought for a second then pulled on Sam's sleeve. "Come here for a second."  
  
As Sam stood next to Max's bed Max relaxed, her face lost its look of fear and the tension left her body. Janet brought a chair over for Sam, "I want you to stay here for a little bit. I want to make sure she's truly calmed back to down before I leave her alone."  
  
General Hammond felt out of place as he approached the four. "I need to speak with you." He whispered, Janet and Sam followed him out to where Teal'c was waiting, leaving Jack to stay with Max.  
  
"As soon as she's well I want to met with her."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
  
"I know this sounds harsh but Max is an alien. From what you've told me there's virtually no way to stop her if her intentions are."  
  
"She didn't even want to come here, she was dialing-granted it appeared to be at random-but she was dialing somewhere else. And she's not invincible."  
  
"Major please. Worst case here, you would have me shoot her?" Sam started to protest but the general held up his hand, stopping her, before he continued. "I wish to met with her to try and discover what her intentions are. In the long run we may have to ask her to leave."  
  
"What! General that girl has no home." Janet chimed in.  
  
"I know of the planet she is from. Rae ordered it destroyed over ten years ago after they found the inhabitants, the Shri, were incompatible as hosts. Something about their make-up poisoned the symbotes. They were a great people, advanced in many ways, in many ways a threat. There technology was ordered aboard his ship for study and the planet was destroyed."  
  
"She's been somewhere for the past ten years."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't just toss her out."  
  
"Major Carter please! It may not come to that. But I am worried that you are becoming too attached." Again, he thought.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam sighed then gestured toward the room. "May I sir?"  
  
"Yes Major, but I want to see her the minute Dr. Fraiser feels it is acceptable."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks!! I need some encouragement here! 


	4. 4

Author's Notes: Well this is for Jaimee, my one and only reviewer.  
  
  
  
"It's too late you know." Jack said, moving next to the general from his spot just inside the infirmary where he'd heard their conversation. "That kid saved her life."  
  
"I understand Colonel." Hammond turned his gaze from the infirmary to Jack. "What is your opinion?"  
  
"She hates the Goa'uld, she put the life of one of my team before her own, she pulled us out of a jam with the MALP.granted she did beat up Teal'c and Carter, but her intentions are good. All in all I trust her."  
  
"Do I sense a but Colonel?"  
  
Jack rubbed the back of his head. Part of him wondered if his trust in her had anything to do with what she did to him. "I don't know sir. I don't think I'm the person you should be asking." With that he turned and headed back into the infirmary. He moved next to Sam and Janet, looking over their shoulders. "Watchya looking at?"  
  
"All the tests I ran show she's human, there is nothing in this work up that would explain the blue blood or green discoloration. And the samples of the blue blood we retrieved from the arrow and the sheet have virtually no matching DNA."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Sir, she doesn't just adapt to a different environment she literally changes on a cellular level."  
  
"Guess that explains the thing." Jack rolled his eyes, he didn't like medical babble anymore then technobable.  
  
"I need to run more tests. If we can figure out how she does that.do you realize what that would mean? We could change the defective strands of DNA we would be able to cure."  
  
"Whoa Doc come on, she's a person not some new gizmo we picked up on a strange planet."  
  
"He's right." Sam added. "Janet believe me I can understand your excitement but wait until she's awake before you go running a million different tests. And ask her first."  
  
"Ask me what?" Max asked sitting up in bed.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"I'll be fine." Max gave a not so reassuring smile-no one missed her clutching her arm to her chest.  
  
'Ha.I'm fine.very familiar.' Jack laughed to himself.  
  
"Ask me what?" Max repeated.  
  
"The general wants to speak with you when you're feeling up to it." Jack said effectively cutting off Sam and Janet.  
  
Max hopped off the bed still clutching her arm. "I'll go see him now."  
  
"Oh no." Janet moved next to Max. "Back to bed with you. You are in no way ready to be on your feet."  
  
"What? Really I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah? So why ya holdin' your arm like that?" Jack asked, slightly bouncing on his toes.  
  
"Because it hurts to move it."  
  
"Exactly! Now back to bed." He made a sweeping motion toward her bed with his hand.  
  
"Colonel." Janet warned before she turned her gaze back to Max. "You lost a lot of blood. Your body needs time to replenish it."  
  
"I don't like sitting still, it makes me.anxious." Max started backing away unaware of the abandoned IV pole in her path. "I'm well enough to leave, I'm AH!"  
  
Max's newly stitched shoulder ran smack into the pole causing her to fall to one knee, spots swimming in her vision.  
  
"Shit!" Jack rushed over and carefully scooped up the girl placing her back on the bed. Careful not to lay her flat on her back.  
  
"I'm fine." Max muttered as Janet injected her with a mild sedative.  
  
"We know." Janet said gently brushing the hair from Max's face. "Get some sleep."  
  
Janet motioned for Jack and Sam to follow her to the observation room.  
  
"Wow." Sam said once the door was closed. "She's just as stubborn as you Sir."  
  
"Carter." Jack said in a playful 'hey I'm your commanding officer' kind of voice.  
  
"I bet she's even afraid of needles." Janet flashed a grin before returning to Doctor mode. "That should keep her out for eight hours, ten at the most. That kind of change must be hard on the body, and add a injury on top of it. I just want to make sure she gets enough rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Alright I'm not so happy with this chapter, next chapter we learn more about Max,. 


	5. 5

"Doctor. Colonel." General Hammond acknowledged as they walked in his office. They sat down and he continued. "Dr. is there any way this girl could poise a threat to Earth or SGC personal?"  
  
"No sir. I believe she could be a great asset."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Her ability to adapt may allow us develop antibodies if any of the teams contracts an alien virus," Jack cleared his throat, Janet looked at him for a second before continuing. "as a last resort of course. And with her permission, there is a possibility we could learn what allows her to manipulate her DNA. If that happens we could cure a variety of illnesses."  
  
"Very well. Colonel." Hammond's gaze settled on Jack knowing that no matter what his personal feelings were he would answer truthfully. "Is there any reason you believe she shouldn't stay?"  
  
"We can't keep a 20 year old girl inside the mountain and I know we can't just let her out to live her life here."  
  
"Colonel, I want to know if you feel she can be a productive member of a SG team."  
  
"She doesn't listen."  
  
"Colonel! If memory serves you never stay in bed either!" Janet interrupted, surprised at Jack's answer.  
  
"Dr. Colonel." Hammond stopped their banter, they both looked forward muttering sorry sir.  
  
"As I said before. I have no reason not to trust her." Jack paused and looked at his hands for a moment. "One thing sir. She does this thing."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter have informed me of this."  
  
"Don't let her touch you until after you've made your decision."  
  
"Colonel I've done extensive scans on both myself and Sam. There is absolutely no change in our physical make-up."  
  
"I understand, but deep down I wonder if it has made us like her more, or maybe effected our perceptions of her." Jack held up his hand when Janet tried to speak. "It would be preferable if the general didn't have to think like that as he made his decision."  
  
"Point taken." General Hammond thought for a second before dismissing them and calling for Max.  
  
He moved behind his desk and turned to find her standing silently in front of him. Motioning toward a chair as he sat behind his desk he noticed her arm was not in a regular sling but strapped tightly to her chest preventing all movement. She sat on the edge of the chair, slightly slouching, careful not to lean back.  
  
"I'll try to keep this short but I do have a few questions for your." He folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "For starters where have you been living for the past ten years?"  
  
"I haven't been living in one place." Max sighed. "At first I went to the places I knew, to friends I had on other worlds. They helped me grieve, to move on. Then after a couple of years I decided to travel the system. I would stay anywhere from a few hours to a few months on a planet before I moved on."  
  
"How did you determine the safety of a planet?"  
  
"If I got shot at or attacked by plants or something then I knew it wasn't safe." Max stated plainly.  
  
"You never worried about going to a toxic planet?"  
  
"I can breathe in any atmosphere. I don't have to worry about that."  
  
"What about dangerous planets? How do you deal with them-have you ever been injured?"  
  
"I leave when I can and yes I have." Max was confused, "I'm sorry but I don't see where you're going here."  
  
"I apologize." General Hammond paused trying to think of a diplomatic way to explain. "They're just a few standard questions to determine if you will be able to remain here on Earth."  
  
"Oh." She looked a little surprised. "I'm sorry but I don not wish to stop traveling through the system. If you'll excuse me Dr. Fraiser insisted I return in a timely manner."  
  
"Of course." The general said standing as the girl walked out of his office.  
  
Outside Jack was waiting to escort her back to the infirmary. They walked in silence for a little while before Jack finally spoke up.  
  
"I know your probably sick of questions by now but would you mind.."  
  
"Please. Feel free to ask me anything."  
  
"Carter told me that your people forbid healing other races." Max nodded, they entered the infirmary and she carefully sat on her bed. "Why did you help Carter then?"  
  
"Because." Max answered softly, rubbing her throat. "She saved mine-even after I attacked her. She stopped Teal'c, he had every right to kill me after.after what I said."  
  
"Yeah what did you say to him to piss him off like that?"  
  
"I was talking to Sam." Max lowered her head.  
  
Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had guessed Max had called Teal'c an Apophis lovin' snake head or something to make him attack her like that. He never imagined she had insulted Carter in some way, it must have been pretty bad to make him act like that though.  
  
"Did you know?" Jack continued, shaking himself from his thoughts.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What would happen when you healed Carter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Janet had been listening, Jack saw her, and he smiled as her curiosity finally got the better of her. After all she was just like Carter, amazed when it came to something new and advanced. Especially since it was rare that she got to see a walkin' talkin' medical miracle.  
  
"How did you know? I mean have you done this before?" Janet asked.  
  
"No." Max gave a weary smile. "I have up-held my people's laws."  
  
"How did you know how you would react to healing a different race then?"  
  
"It had nothing to do with who I was healing. You've got to understand, it's been ten years since I've done that. I was never properly thought how to heal such a large wound. Not to mention I was wounded myself."  
  
"That's a lot of ands." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Yes." Max looked down as if there was something extremely interesting on the floor.  
  
"You didn't think you could do it did you?" Janet guessed.  
  
"I knew I could, I wasn't sure if I could heal her completely before I died."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did not think I was strong enough-in years-to heal at that level. I was ready to die there but extremely grateful for this second chance at life." Max turned to Janet and changed the subject. "When will it be okay for me to leave?"  
  
"Oh, the general phoned me and asked me to tell you that you are free to move around the base." Janet relayed the message she received just before Max and Jack had arrived.  
  
"Thank you but that's not what I meant. I wish to leave through the Stargate."  
  
"Oh. You're not going to hang around?"  
  
"I don't want to stop traveling."  
  
"Not until the morning. The wormhole can be a little rough sometimes and I'd rather you not break any of my stitches." Janet pulled jack out of the room. "And please, try and get some sleep."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Major, I was fully prepared to let her stay, but I can't tell her until it is official." General Hammond explained. "It's not up to me, you should know that by now. But I've authorized her a code so she can return whenever she would like. Captain Blan is waiting for you to pick up Max's GDO."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Sam turned to leave.  
  
"Hurry Major. She's already giving us the coordinates to where she wants to go."  
  
Sam took off down the hall and practically ran into the Captain. She gabbed the GDO and headed to the gate room. When she got there the wormhole had already been established and Max, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet were at the bottom of the ramp saying good-bye.  
  
"Hey." Jack smiled. "Told ya she'd make it in time."  
  
"O'Neill, I believe it was Max who."  
  
"You got it Carter?" Jack asked cutting off Teal'c.  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam smiled and handed Max the rectangular object. "If you ever want to come back, point this at the wormhole and enter this code. It will let us know it's you and we'll open the iris. If you don't."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Splat."  
  
"I see you've explained it already Colonel."  
  
"I'll come back to visit." Max walked up the ramp. "Thanks for everything." Then she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank you all for coming." General Hammond said as SG-1 took their seats. "I realize this comes a week too late but we've been given permission to invite Max to join us. They feel she would make an excellent addition to one of our teams."  
  
"Request Max be assigned to SG-1 Sir." Jack announced.  
  
"Son, she isn't here."  
  
"I know that but she said she'd come back."  
  
"Alright then. If and when she returns you may invite her to join your team. But keep in mind, she may not wish to stay. Dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay, I know not the best of chapters again. I'm taking a break again. Let me know if I should keep going. Give me reviews and I'll bring her back. The more reviews the faster I'll update! 


	6. 6

3 months later  
  
"Incoming wormhole!"  
  
"Are we receiving a signal?" General Hammond asked as he heard several thumps against the iris.  
  
"Yes sir. It's Max."  
  
"Open the iris!"  
  
As the iris slid open rocks started flying through the gate striking some of the SF's positioned around the room. Max soon cam flying through, literally. She hit the ramp and flipped a few times before sliding the rest of the way down.  
  
"Medical emergency to the in the gate room!"  
  
General Hammond rushed over to the motionless girl, followed shortly by Dr. Fraiser and her team.  
  
"Sir." Janet said indicating she need him to move. Max had come to rest on her side, her back was facing Janet but she could see that Max was in bad shape. Carefully she rolled Max onto her back, horrified at what she saw. Max was severely beaten, her face was bloody and swollen, the injuries recent yet dark bruises had already began to form.  
  
"I need a neck brace and a backboard now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Report." Hammond whispered causing Janet to jump.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I should have come."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"It's hard to see this." Janet looked up at him worry and concern clearly played across her face. "It looks like she's been stoned. There are bruises everywhere, there appears to be a broken rib and a concussion but I need to wait for the test results to be sure. And there's this. She came back without shoes. My guess, whoever did this, did it with her own boots. The good thing is they didn't break it."  
  
General Hammond looked at the distinct boot print bruise then back to her face. It had been a long time since he'd seen someone so beaten. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"We gave her blood."  
  
"Is that safe?"  
  
"With her adaptive body, yes. But she does have human blood, O neg to be exact. She should heal quickly, there isn't even a scar from the wound she left with. What I'm worried about is brain damage. She was struck several times in the head."  
  
"Medical team to the gate room." The loud speaker cried. General Hammond, Janet, and two nurses took off.  
  
"What's going on?" Hammond asked.  
  
"It's SG-1 sir. They're back ten hours early."  
  
SG-1 stepped through the gate, mud caked and looking pissed. Thankfully they didn't appear to be injured.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Planet was booby trapped." Jack scoffed.  
  
"Any injuries?" Janet asked as they moved down the ramp and stood in front of her.  
  
"Carter got sliced by one."  
  
"I'm fine sir." Sam shot him a look of death.  
  
"All of you report to the infirmary."  
  
  
  
"Janet I'm fine."  
  
"Major Carter the wound appears deep." Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks." They moved into the infirmary and Sam took off her button down shirt leaving the plain black tee. The cut on her forearm was bandaged but blood was already seeping through.  
  
"It doesn't even." Sam stopped mid sentence and looked across the room. Janet saw who she was looking at.  
  
"Sam." Janet tried to get her attention before Sam rushed over to Max.  
  
Too late. She was already by Max's bedside everyone else close behind.  
  
"Whoa." Jack said as he moved to the right of Sam. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know. She wasn't conscious when she came through the gate." Janet sighed. "Rocks came through first, then Max. We aren't sure if she was thrown or she took a running leap on the other side."  
  
"Wait." Jonas looked shocked. "Your saying she was stoned?"  
  
"It looks like she was beaten first, then stoned."  
  
Sam swallowed a lump and turned to face Janet, her hand resting on Max's bed. "What planet was she on?"  
  
"You can't go."  
  
"Janet I need to know."  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Colonel, I ju." Sam winced as a hand clasped onto her wound, there was a warm feeling then nothing.  
  
"Hey," Sam gave her a 'I can't believe you just did that' look.  
  
"Well she's awake." Jack smiled. "How ya feelin'?"  
  
"I."  
  
"And don't you dare say your fine." Jack threatened light heartedly.  
  
"I hurt."  
  
"Can you heal yourself?" Janet asked, wishing she had asked the last time Max was here.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That's not a no." Jonas stated.  
  
"There was a theory, before the Goa'uld." Max coughed causing pain to shot through her body. "Use another like a conductor. But there was no need for this since only a very few could not heal."  
  
"Hey you can use me." Jack offered.  
  
"Wouldn't work, men and women have different energies."  
  
"Oh." Jack almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"Then I'll do it." Sam shrugged.  
  
"No one's doing anything." Janet cut in. "You said it was only a theory. You have no clue how it will effect Sam, or your self. I can't let you do it."  
  
"Aw come on Doc. What could it hurt?" Jack asked.  
  
"Please. My head hurts bad."  
  
"I can give you medicine for that."  
  
"Your pain medicines didn't work last time."  
  
"You never told me that!" Janet was surprised. "We could have tried something else."  
  
"Janet, let her try this." Sam said, half curious to see what would happen.  
  
"I don't like it. But. If you promise to stop if anything seems off or if there is any sort of pain."  
  
"I will." Max nodded and turned to Sam. "Are you sure? Janet's right I don't really know what will happen."  
  
"No I don't mind." Sam smiled. "What do I do?"  
  
"Put one hand on my forehead and I'll hold the other one."  
  
"If you let go the it will stop the process." Max told Sam.  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"If anything is wrong. Let go. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Janet she's lying." Max stated.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her." Janet smiled.  
  
"Here we go." Max said, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"It's alright sir. It feels strange that's all."  
  
Janet, satisfied for the moment, turned her attention to Max. the swelling was going down and the bruises were fading but Max was beginning to sweat. The bruises all but faded away and Janet silently wondered what was going on under the bandages.  
  
"Hey doc." Jack called snapping her from her thoughts.  
  
Looking back Janet saw Sam with her eyes closed trying to hid the pain she was in. Janet moved to their clasped hands and pulled them apart. Sam fell to her knees coughing. Max passed out.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Carter." Jack picked her up and placed her on the bed next to Max's.  
  
"You were to let go if it hurt." Janet scolded.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Sam tried to sit up causing another coughing fit.  
  
"What happened here?" General Hammond asked as he walked in. "Major? Dr?"  
  
"Max woke up and I'm really not sure what happened but she used Sam as a sort of go between to heal herself." Janet saw the red bandage on Sam's arm and moved over to look at it. Cursing to herself for forgetting about it.  
  
Sam felt someone remove the bandage on her arm. "Sam what happened?"  
  
"Max healed it." Sam answered coughing again.  
  
"What? When!" Janet demanded.  
  
"She grabbed my arm, when she woke up." Sam squeezed her eyes shut as the coughing and pain increased. "Ah, my chest feels like it's on fire!"  
  
"Try not to talk." Janet moved over to the drug cabinet. She pulled removed a syringe and the sedative, filling it quickly as Sam's coughing slowed. Moving back to Sam's side she injected her.  
  
"Janet, no." more coughing and a look of betrayal, Janet knew how much Sam hated to be sedated.  
  
"Good night Sam."  
  
"That's low." Jack said as Sam's breath evened out.  
  
"Colonel." The general's tone was warning. "Dr. what happened here?"  
  
Janet moved next to Max and removed one of the bandages on her head. She was amazed to find the wound was completely healed. "What ever she did sir, it worked. I won't know more until I run some tests."  
  
"Colonel, Teal'c, Jonas, we'll debrief in ten minutes. I want you to get cleaned up first. Dr. I want to know exactly how those two are doing as soon as you do." With that the general turned and left.  
  
Janet sighed then went about getting blood samples from both Sam and Max. She then filled out the proper forms and called for two of her nurses.  
  
"Send these to the lab, they're waiting for them. I need chest x-rays and MRI's on both Sam and Max. I also want Max's right leg x-rayed again. Bring me the results as soon as they get here, along with Max's original results."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Janet retreated to her office, she hated the waiting. She was drained but she decided to start working on the pile of paper work on her desk, instead of grabbing a quick nap.  
  
"Dr."  
  
Janet felt someone shaking her. Her mind struggled for a moment. 'Damn it! I fell asleep.' She thought as she quickly sat up. She was still at her desk, looking over she saw an Airman holding a fairly large folder. The test results.  
  
"Thank you Airman." She said taking the folder. There were three folders inside, one marked Major Samantha Carter, the other two were Max's with a time. 'Sam first.' Janet thought. She flipped through the results, everything was normal. 'Okay, maybe the pain was a side effect.' She then tuned to Max's folders, first skimming the original results. She was very close on her original evaluation. There were two broken ribs, not one; her lower left lung had collapsed; she had swelling on the brain; and there were no visible fractures on her leg. Okay on to the good news.  
  
"No sir. We saw no life forms." Teal'c stopped when he saw Janet in the door way.  
  
"Ah, Dr. come in." General Hammond stood.  
  
"Thank you." Janet moved to the briefing table and sat down. "Please continue."  
  
"That's alright Dr. how are the girls?" The general asked.  
  
"Max had major damage to her brain, collapsed lung, two broken ribs, and the obvious cuts and bruises." Janet took said in one breath. "Now the bruises and cuts from her head, neck and shoulders are gone. There are no signs she ever had trauma to the head, and her lungs are fine. However, her ribs are still broken, well more like cracked-which is better but they are still going to hurt. Her arms, back and legs are still covered with bruises and a few minor cuts. All in all she's in much better condition now."  
  
"And the Major?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Hey doc, we were there. She didn't look fine to me."  
  
"The only thing I can think of is the pain was some sort of side effect. Think of it like electricity, it would have traveled up her arm across her chest and down the other arm. We have no idea how long Major Carter was in pain before I broke them apart. It might be very effective in small doses. But I recommend that whatever Max did not be done again. Sam should be fine when she wakes up, which should be soon."  
  
"Um."  
  
"Yes Colonel you can go sit with them." Janet answered before Jack could ask his question.  
  
"General?"  
  
"Go ahead son. We're finished here." 


	7. 7

"You know she's gonna be pissed right?" Jack asked Janet as they headed to the infirmary.  
  
"It won't be the first time Colonel." Janet smiled. "She never stays mad at me for long."  
  
They entered the infirmary to fins Sam sitting up, elbows on her knees, hands rubbing her face. She looked up as Jack and Janet stopped next to her bed.  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Sam gave Janet her best 'if looks could kill' glares.  
  
"Told ya." Jack chipped in.  
  
"Feel better?" Janet noticed the coughing was gone.  
  
Sam glared at Janet for a few more seconds before saying, "Much, thank you." The glare was gone but she still wasn't smiling.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Jack cried in disbelief.  
  
"Is Max alright?" Sam asked, ignoring Jack.  
  
"Yes. She isn't totally better, but you've pulled her out of the woods."  
  
Sam hopped off the bed, she was having a hard time moving, the sedative hadn't completely worn off yet. 'God I need to go back to sleep.' She thought as she waited for the room to stop spinning. Ignoring her thoughts she moved next to Max's bed, clutching into its side rail for support.  
  
"Janet I had nothing to do with this." Sam said, amazed at how much better Max looked.  
  
"Are you joking?" Jack asked as he sat a chair next to Sam, lightly guiding her into it. "If it wasn't for you she'd be in the ER fighting for her life."  
  
"But I didn't do anything Sir."  
  
"You should have let go." Came Max's tired voice. "You promised."  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Sam answered once she recovered from the surprise of finding Max awake.  
  
"Liar." Max yawned. "Thank you Janet."  
  
"No problem sweetie." Janet whispered as Max fell back to sleep.  
  
"Liar?" Jack looked at Sam, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"Carter." Jack's tone was full of warning.  
  
"What do you want to say Sir?" Sam's voice had more of a bit to it then she had intended.  
  
"Uh, how about why?"  
  
"I've been in worse situations, I've been tortured by the Goa'uld," Sam took a deep breath trying to control her anger, she felt like she was on trial when all she want to do was help. "It started out fine, then there was a dull ach. It got worse, fast. I just wanted to help her."  
  
"Sam." Seeing her friend was uncomfortable Janet decided to cut in. "you do realize I have to forbid you from doing that again."  
  
"I never want to do that again." Sam brought her feet up on the chair, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees-looking toward Max. She gave up fighting against what was left of Janet's drugs and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"I don't see any reason you should stay here Sam but I want you to remain on base. I don't know if there are going to be any other complications from.Sam?" Janet moved to the other side of Max's bed. "She's asleep."  
  
"How can she fall asleep like that?" Jack made a face at the tight ball his SIC was in.  
  
"I thought you could fall asleep anywhere Colonel." Janet smiled  
  
"Anywhere, I can sleep anywhere. Hell I don't think I could even get myself into that position, let alone fall asleep." Jack scrunched up his face. "She's gonna hurt when she wakes up."  
  
"No she won't. I don't intend to let her sleep there. Will you watch her while I go get someone to help me put her back in bed?"  
  
"I've got it Doc."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey I know it's short, sorry. Next chapter the Tok'ra show up looking for help. It will be longer and hopefully a little more interesting. Keep up the reviews! 


	8. 8

General Hammond sat at the head of the table, to his right were Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. To his left was an empty chair then Teal'c and Jonas. The best team he had, the team that always found themselves in the most trouble. They've saved the world more times then he could, and suffered more then anyone should have to in two life-times, and now, now he was about to add another member. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl's knowledge and ability to fight, not to mention being able to detect the Goa'uld. He did however wonder if she wouldn't be suited to a different team. He didn't want to mess with the bond the group had-Jonas had seriously tested it.  
  
Max walked in and tensed-only for a moment. Hammond wondered why. "Please, have a seat." She moved quickly, sitting next to Teal'c she grabbed his and for a second then let go. Teal'c raised his eyebrow and looked at her while the Colonel and Major tried to hide their smiles. 'Smiles? Maybe this will work out' Hammond thought.  
  
"Max, the reason we've asked you here."  
  
"Uh, General. May I?" Jack interrupted. The general nodded and Jack continued. "We would like you to join us, become a member of SG-1."  
  
"Stay here?" Max asked not totally sure what they were asking of her.  
  
"Well yes and no." Sam answered. "Stay here only when we aren't off world."  
  
"We wish for you to assist us in fighting the Goa'uld." Teal'c offered a better explanation.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Max was a little too excited. "Wait, why me? Most people I met are dead set on me being 'too young' to even be traveling the Stargate system."  
  
"You're very talented. Your ability to learn language, your strength and stealth would be a valuable asset." General Hammond answered Max.  
  
"And it doesn't hurt to have someone else who can sense the Goa'uld." Sam added.  
  
"Your age was a bit of a concern but to be honest you have been traveling through the Stargate system before anyone on this planet even knew there was a system."  
  
"What about Teal'c?"  
  
"I am not from this planet."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"It will be dangerous and we don't usually spend more then a few days tops on each planet we visit but."  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"It's a big decision why don't you thing about it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd give my right arm for a chance to take out those. those. Str Na!"  
  
Jonas thought for a second before he started laughing.  
  
"St what? Jonas what the hell is so funny!" O'Neill demanded.  
  
"She.Stra N.means.snake heads!" everyone laughed, even the general allowed himself to smile.  
  
"Incoming wormhole, the Tok'ra sir." The airman said interrupting the group's laughter.  
  
Max was confused; she didn't understand why they thought it was funny. She was gland the man had interrupted. She could feel the joy radiate from Sam at the mention of these Tok'ra, even a slight anxiousness, yet she remained seated. Defiantly confusing.  
  
"Max." General Hammond pulled her from her thoughts. "Welcome to SG-1."  
  
The General stood and extended his hand to Max who happily took it.  
  
"What the hell?" Hammond shivered. He had been warned she could do this but he really never expected it. Glancing at the smiling faces surrounding him he regained his composure and said, "Let's not keep our guests waiting any longer."  
  
Hammond led the way, talking busily with Sam. Jack and Teal'c fell in step behind them leaving Jonas and Max chatting idly in the rear. They quickly fell behind when Max decided to mimic a group of SF's marching away from the gate room.  
  
"Come on." Jonas said grabbing her by the coat. "You can play later, everyone else's already in there."  
  
They entered the room and Max stopped dead. She could feel it, or rather four of them. Looking around the room she quickly identified the four Goa'uld's standing before her friends, one approaching Sam.  
  
"No!" Max panicked, they didn't realize, they didn't know. She charged the group, ready to take them all out if need be.  
  
Everyone turned when Max yelled, but the General was the first to speak.  
  
"Max. Stop." She didn't even flinch. "Damn it, someone stop her!"  
  
Three SF's grabbed at Max who simply pulled them along. That is until she ran smack into Teal'c.  
  
"Let me go!" Max cried urgently, still managing to move forward mere inches at a time. "They are Goa'uld! Teal'c let go of me!"  
  
"Max!" Sam yelled finally gaining her attention. Her voice then grew calm, "They are Tok'ra, our friends. They would never hurt us."  
  
Max knew Sam wasn't lying and stopped struggling. Teal'c let go and when the General felt she wasn't going to bolt he nodded for the others to let go and move back.  
  
"They are Goa'uld. They are not your friends, they lie." The confusion she felt clearly echoed in her firm statement.  
  
"This," Sam said moving up the ramp a little, "is Jacob. General Jacob. Carter. Max, he's my father."  
  
As one of the men moved to stand next to Sam Max felt panic rise again but she forced herself to remain still and listen.  
  
"He is also host to Selmac." Sam continued. "Dad, this is Max. Newest member of SG-1."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hearing Jacobs voice Max's curiosity go the better of her. She moved closer, stepping past Teal'c, to investigate. The man's head bowed for a second allowing Selmac to speak. "I too am pleased."  
  
Max jumped back into Teal'c-eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Max, it's alright."  
  
"No. you say he is not Goa'uld but he is! Can't you hear?"  
  
"Major. Teal'c. Please take Max, get her to calm down and explain this to her." The general looked around, the tension in the room almost visible. "Then join us in the briefing room."  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam said.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head then gently took a hold of Max's arm guiding her out. They took her to Sam's lab and sat her down.  
  
"They are Goa'uld!" Max snapped trying not to raise her voice.  
  
"They are not." Teal'c answered. They are Tok'ra, they fight the Goa'uld as do we. They are indeed our friends."  
  
"But."  
  
"Yes they are biologically the same, but the Tok'ra don't take over a host, they . share."  
  
Max could follow this, she could understand the reasoning. After all if a Jaffa could turn against his God, why couldn't some Goa'uld's fight with each other. Still it didn't sit right with her.  
  
"He was your father?"  
  
"Yes. He was dying. Selmac needed a host, both would have died without each other."  
  
"He was willing to share his body?" it didn't sound like a great idea, even if the Str was willing to share. Her forehead scrunched up and she looked over at Sam. "How do you tell them apart? The Tok'ra from a Goa'uld?"  
  
"They are the same in all but beliefs." Teal'c answered. "Can you not change them as you did me?"  
  
"I'm just one kid, I can't change an entire race."  
  
"Well from now on try telling us first. You can't just go off attacking random people."  
  
"We should join the others Major Carter."  
  
"You going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Max tried to smile but failed.  
  
They walked silently to the briefing room. Max took a deep breath and followed Sam inside making sure to sit next to her.  
  
"Major? Everything straightened out?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. We have agreed to help the Tok'ra retrieve one of their men."  
  
"This is Felsar." Selmac said startling Max. she watched as he pushed a button on a little disk. The holographic image of Felsar filled the space above the table. Max ran her hand through it curiously but remained silent. "His identity was discovered a month ago but he managed to avoid capture and three days ago he managed to contact us. When we went to retrieve him we discovered the Goa'uld had finally caught him. They are holding him there, on the planet, until the mother ship arrives."  
  
"You will go in and retrieve him as quickly as possible. A Goa'uld by the name of Flack is building a temple there. He has yet to get far, he hasn't enough slaves to work quickly. This will be of great advantage. There is only one floor and the room which would most likely hold Felsar is in the center, here." The female Tok'ra pointed to a crude map.  
  
"SG-1 you leave on 10. Dismissed."  
  
The five members stood and headed out the door. Max paused in the door way and turned back, moving behind Jacob she placed her hand on his shoulder then ran to catch up with everyone else.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well what did you think? Any better? Keep going? I'm looking forward to your reviews, good or bad. 


	9. 9

SG-1 was suited up and waiting in the gate room. Max thought all the gear was bulky and unnecessary, she absolutely refused to take a gun, especially the Zat.  
  
"Here Sam." Jacob handed her a piece of paper. Max peeked over her shoulder to see. "If you find him, come here. We'll be waiting with a medical team. Just in case."  
  
Sam looked over the symbols carefully. The gate exploded to life and she handed it back.  
  
"Alright kiddies let's go!" Jack called and they all moved through the event horizon, Max first. By the time everyone arrived on the planet Max was sitting on the chest of a now dead Serpent guard. "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"Carter, which way?"  
  
"This way Sir." Sam headed down the path heading East away from the gate.  
  
They followed the path for a few minutes when Teal'c hushed voice came through the radio. "O'Neill, there are six Jaffa approaching from the rear. I suggest you take cover."  
  
"You heard the man. Everybody down." Jack said as they rushed into the brush surrounding the path.  
  
They didn't have to wait long, the Jaffa showed up herding a group of people toward the temple.  
  
"Stay low. There's nothing we can." Jack looked at the two faces beside him. "Damn it where is Max?"  
  
Jonas and Sam looked around them not seeing her they turned their attention back to the Jaffa. When they were directly in front of them Max dashed out and took down one of the guards, yelling in Goa'uld. Another fell before two of them grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Come on." Jack sighed and jumped out of the brush, shooting a third guard. Max managed to get herself free Jack and Sam took out two others while Max continued to pound on the unconscious guard. Jack pulled her off the guard roughly turning her to face him. "What the hell was that?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ah." Jack rubbed his head, he hurt everywhere. Suddenly he opened his eyes and bolted upright.  
  
"Sir. You okay?" Sam asked moving to his side.  
  
"Where are we Carter? And what happened?"  
  
"There was an entire platoon behind those who escorted the slaves." Teal'c spoke up. "They captured me, they were less then happy to come across five dead Jaffa and no slaves. You were all unconscious when we arrived."  
  
"Jonas, Carter any ideas what happened?"  
  
"No Sir, the last thing we remember is setting the slaves free." Sam answered, pausing for a moment she then added, "Sir. Max isn't here."  
  
"What?" Jack looked around. "Was she here when you woke up?"  
  
"They did not bring her to the cell with the rest of us. I heard a guard talking, he spoke of her strength and that they would take her to Flack."  
  
"Not good." Jack stood and started pacing. Someone in the cell next to theirs began to stir. "Now we've got to find Felsar AND Max."  
  
"I am Felsar." Said the man in the next cell as he sat up his blanked slid down to reveal a very battered man. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Selmac." Sam moved to the bared window separating them. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I will survive. Are there others?"  
  
"Well that's one down." Jack said. He stood and walked around their cell. The walls were solid but there were small barred windows between their cell and Felsar's. "No, we're it for now. We're due back tomorrow, 0900. They'll send a rescue when we miss our check in time."  
  
"We should be able to get out before then." Sam added optimistically.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max jerked awake as pain shot through her head. She went to rub her temple, where the pain was most intense, only to find her hands were tired down. Her eyes shot open as she realized she wasn't alone. Her vision was blurry but she had no doubt that the four figures next to her were Goa'uld. She tried to pull free of the restraints but they held fast. Her anger got the better of her when she realized they were laughing at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You are not like the others." The voice was unmistakable Goa'uld but Max couldn't see who was speaking. "You are stronger, you took out two of my best Jaffa. Where are you from?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" Max's vision had cleared and she was surprised to see images of her home floating above her. To say she was confused was an understatement, when the image changed she watched as her younger self ran into the open arms of her parents. It was then she understood, these images were her memories. She closed her eyes and let her anger bring memories of when she fought against Jaffa over the years. She thought about any and all the times she had crossed their paths. The projected images were changing so fast they were almost a blur.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Max opened her eyes and glared at the Goa'uld now standing in front of her. She was pretty sure she understood how this worked, it should her memories, but she wondered if it would show her thoughts as well. She concentrated on the demon in front of her then closed her eyes again. Imagining she broke free of the restraints and killed her capture. Someone backhanded her, breaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"You will show me more of your world." The Goa'uld moved something next to her head sending waves of pain through her head again. "Where are you from?"  
  
Max tried not to think about it. Whenever she managed to think about something else he would pass the device by her head causing more pain and making it more and more difficult to concentrate. She would tell them nothing, it wasn't like they could use the information against her people or anything, she was just being hard headed. She thought back, remembering a place she visited, the people had taught her to meditate so deeply that it would appear she was dead. Max had used this a number of times to escape capture, hopefully it would work now.  
  
The projection showed only black as the girls breathing slowed. The Goa'uld turned the device to full strength, nothing happened. The girl didn't appear to be in any pain like before and no new images were being projected.  
  
"What is going on?" He demanded.  
  
"She appears to be dying."  
  
"Throw her in with the others. Do not remove the device." The Goa'uld looked at the confused scientist before him. "Your improvements to the Tok'ra's device are good but not enough to kill that one. She is hiding within herself. I want to be able to monitor her memories from my chambers. Take who you need and make it happen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam and Jonas were both pacing the length of their cell, Teal'c watched impassively while Jack was ready to kill the two. Sam was near the door when Jack jumped up and grabbed Jonas.  
  
"If you don't stop..."  
  
Jack didn't get to finish his threat, the door opened and two Jaffa stepped in. One grabbed Sam, before she could even process what was happening she was thrown across the room. She hit the wall with enough force to knock her out and she crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap. A third Jaffa tossed Max in the cell then all three left.  
  
Jack was checking on Sam, finding no blood he moved her into a more comfortable position before joining Teal'c and Jonas by Max.  
  
"They have attacked a Tok'ra memory device." Teal'c stated. "There appear to be no other injuries."  
  
"So she's going to be alright?" Jacked jumped back as the image filled the space above Max. It was of when she arrived in the infirmary after she had been stoned. Jack examined the device and frowned. "Alright how do we turn this thing off?"  
  
"The device appears to be altered O'Neill. I do not believe we can turn it off."  
  
A small moan echoed in the room, Jack turned to see Sam trying to sit up. He moved next to her, arms reaching out to steady her. "They brought Max back, I think you were in their way."  
  
"Did she ever tell us what happened? I mean how did she end up like that?" Jonas asked, still looking at the screen.  
  
Sam looked up to see the image flicker and change to Max waving to a group of tan natives. She was on what looked like a tropical island and heading to an activated Stargate.  
  
"How come she guesses at addresses and ends up in paradise?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, we shouldn't..."  
  
"I know Carter, but the damn thing's been altered. We can't find the off switch." Jack told her as he continued to watch the images. "Ah trees.  
  
Sam tried to stand but was stopped by a wave of dizziness. "Easy there Carter. I don't want you passing out again."  
  
She nodded and leaned against the wall watching as Max exited the wormhole and stepped into the middle of a village. Max moved to a small group of crying women, in the center sat a mother cradling her very injured child. Without hesitation Max knelt down and healed the small boy. The mother was delighted but the other women fled. The boy hugged his mom, and after a few words and even more tears, she let him run off and play. The mother then began to look panicked. She and Max spoke quickly in a language none of SG-1 understood. There was an urgency in the woman's voice as Max drew Earth's symbols in the soft dirt.  
  
"What the hell?" Jack said, shocked at Max's actions.  
  
The woman nodded then smoothed away the signs just as several men grabbed Max and started beating her. As each punch and kick landed in Max's memory her body convulsed on the floor.  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c called as eh tried to still the girl's shaking form.  
  
Jack jumped up and started messing with the device embedded in Max's temple. The images continued. Max had fought off some of the guys but they had the upper hand. The woman ran off to the nearby Stargate. Several men threw Max away from the group. As soon as there was no one near her people started throwing stones.  
  
Jack looked down at Max, the images playing before him making him sick. "Damn it!"  
  
"Sir?" Sam tried to stand again. She got herself upright but was leaning heavily on the wall. "Colonel, help me over."  
  
Jack moved quickly, helping steady Sam as they moved over to where Max lay. "The bruises started showing when they" Jack gestured toward the floating images, "started throwin' the rocks."  
  
"I saw and I have an idea." Sam eased herself to the floor next to Max and iced up her hand. "Max, tell me about your parents."  
  
The image flickered to a bright park, full of grass, children and what looked like mountain lions. They saw a young girl run up to her parents practically jumping into their open arms.  
  
"Good, now show me what they would do if you hurt yourself."  
  
The image changed of to the same little girl running through a large open room toward her father, who stood next to the Stargate. He held the girl for a second before pulling back and running his hand over the child's injuries.  
  
"Good call." Jack patted Sam on the back as Max's injuries disappeared.  
  
"Max, you need to wake up now." Sam tried shaking Max a little. The image switched to the younger Max wrapped up in her blankets, morning light shinning through an open window and her mother gently shaking her.  
"Fes la ket!" Felsar called from his cell.  
  
Max moaned and rolled on her side. "Come on, up and at 'um." Jack shook her, this time she bolted up right.  
  
"Ouch." Max rubbed her face, her fingers finding the memory device attached to her temple. "What's going on?"  
  
"Are you well?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to..." Max was trying to get a good grip on the device.  
  
"Max you shouldn't."  
"Ah! God Damn son of a bitch!" Max cursed as she removed the device.  
  
Sam dug through her pockets until she came upon the bandages and gauze she was searching for. As she applied pressure Max let loose with another string of curses. All eyes were on Jack.  
  
"What? I didn't teach her that!"  
  
Sam looked skeptical as she bandaged Max's temple. "You really should have left that alone."  
  
"It hurt." Max shrugged, seemingly fine.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to get outta here."  
  
"Jaffa approach." Teal'c announced.  
  
"Carter, try and stay conscious this time would ya?"  
  
Max was off to the right of the door when two Jaffa came in, staff weapons trained on SG-1. Max lunged forward, grabbed the closer Jaffa's staff and aimed it at the second Jaffa just as the first fired the weapon. She then snatched the weapon and fired it at the remaining guard. Teal'c picked up the fallen weapon and moved into the hall. 


	10. 10

Author's Note: This is for those kind folks who are still putting up those reviews I love so much! Thank you!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It is clear O'Neill." Teal'c said as he stepped back into the cell.  
  
"Great, let's go." Max gave her staff weapon to Jack as he moved past her and into the hall.  
  
Sam was opening the door to Felsar's cell while Jack and Teal'c stood guard. The door finally opened Felsar rushed out into the hall, grateful for his release yet anxious to leave. "This way will lead us to the outside."  
  
"Right, left we go then." Jack said not bothering to hide his irritation.  
  
They traveled seemingly unnoticed through the winding halls. The final door opened to revel two guards. They didn't know what hit them as Jack and Teal'c took them out leaving Sam and Felsar to retrieve their weapons. They quickly got their bearings and took off running for the gate. It was in sight when the first staff blast buzzed by Jack.  
  
"Danm, so much for getting out un-noticed!"  
  
"I will activate the Stargate." Max ran ahead and started dialing as the others returned fire, slowly making their way to the gate where Max was crouched between the DHD and the now activated Stargate.  
  
"Everyone through the gate!" Jack yelled as he laid cover fire before disappearing through the gate himself. He emerged yelling for the iris to be closed but was cut off when he found himself at the wrong end of several staff weapons. "What the hell is this!"  
  
"Lower your weapons!" Jacob yelled as he ran up to the group. "Sorry Jack we didn't expect you back so soon."  
  
"I didn't expect to be here at all!" Jack glared at Max who was sweating and looking a little pale. Felsar was being led away when Jack started speaking again. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Jack!" Jacob snapped. "Sam was just doing what I asked. I know I should have told you but."  
  
"Dad. I didn't dial the gate." Sam spoke before Jack could. "Max did."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Hey!" Jack yelled bringing the focus back on him. "Someone please tell me what's going on here!"  
  
"He asked Sam to bring Felsar here, I saw the glyphs before we left. So when I dialed I dialed us here." Max answered, her voice softer then usual.  
  
"Jack." Jacob started. "She did the right thing. Felsar needed medical treatment only we could provide. Come, let's eat before you go back."  
  
"Fine. But I'm still pissed."  
  
They moved off the stone steps of the Stargate, all but Max that is. Teal'c, noticing she hadn't moved, went back to stand next to her.  
  
"They are Tok'ra?" Max asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"Indeed. You are safe here. Come. Let us eat."  
  
Teal'c moved slowly, matching Max's pace. As they moved deeper into the Tok'ra camp Max moved slower and with obviously growing difficulty.  
  
"Are you well?" Teal'c asked when Max stopped moving all together. Her gaze was unfocused and her mouth moved as if she was trying to answer then she just collapsed. "O'Neill!"  
  
Jack, Sam, and Jacob came running from a nearby tent. Jacob looked at Teal'c, "Bring her this way."  
  
Teal'c did as he was told, effortlessly scooping up the girl and disappearing in a nearby tent leaving Jack and Sam to wonder what was happening. It was Jack who spoke first when Teal'c finally emerged from the tent.  
  
"What happened?  
  
"I do not know. She did not look well but she made no complaint. She then collapsed."  
  
They sat outside the tent fro what seemed like hours before Jacob and another Tok'ra stepped out.  
  
"How is she?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I am unsure. You Taur'i are very confusing beings."  
  
"She is Shir." Teal'c cut off the unknown Tok'ra.  
  
"What! She must leave here immediately!"  
  
"She is part of SG-1, she is welcome here!" Jacob snapped.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. You see I was undercover when her world was destroyed. Rae waited to make sure no one survived but I saw a girl. She escaped through the gate. I was severely punished for not stopping her."  
  
"Well that sure as hell is a bad excuse for wanting to kick her out." Jack added.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, I'm not being clear. You see the Shri people they can not be used as hosts."  
  
"We know that."  
  
".because it kills both the symbote and the host. Rae was curious and in his attempts to discover why this was he found that the mere presence of a symbote caused them pain. Hs favorite way to execute the Shri people was to bring them into a room packed with Jaffa. If enough were present the Shri would die. It was slow and painful for them."  
  
"Are you telling me she's dying!"  
  
"Yes, and no. I do not believe our numbers are great enough to cause her death but you need to remove her from this world. Preferably to one where she has friends to help her heal."  
  
"Right. Teal'c you grab Max. Jonas go dial up Earth." Jack watched as the two ran off. "Sorry we won't e able to stay."  
  
"I understand. Sam I'll try to visit." Jacob gave his daughter a hug as Teal'c emerged from the tent with Max. "Tell her we're sorry."  
  
"She knows, you're family to her." Sam smiled then ran to catch up with the rest of her team. She ran past everyone and was the first through the gate. Emerging from the other side she smiled when she saw Janet who was ready and waiting with her team at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Major. You're early."  
  
"Yes sir. We had little difficulty in rescuing Felsar," Jonas appeared that the top of the ramp, "We returned him to the Tok'ra base," Jack appeared, "dad invited us to eat," Teal'c appeared with Max slung over his shoulder, "and Max collapsed. Evidently large numbers of symbotes in one place can kill her race."  
  
Teal'c placed Max on the stretcher, Janet was shouting orders as they rushed out of the gate room.  
  
"I want a full debrief in five minutes people."  
  
"Sir, permission to."  
  
"Major, you know as well as I do that Dr. Fraiser won't let any of us near Max until she knows what is going on."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said following everyone up to the briefing room.  
  
They quickly filled in the parts Sam had skipped over in the gate room. Sam placed the altered Tok'ra device on the table as she explained the images it pulled from Max's mind then listened to the irritation in Jack's voice as he explained how Max sent them to the Tok'ra base. She kept quiet as the guys explained the Tok'ra doctors diagnosis and how he knew about Max's people.  
  
"Sir. I believe if we were with Max it would speed up her recovery."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Sir the Tok'ra doctor did point out that she needed to be somewhere where she had friends. I believe the link she has with us will somehow help."  
"I believe Major Carter is correct."  
"Very well. Let's go." General Hammond stood and led the group to the infirmary. The group moved settled around Max's bed. It didn't take long for Janet to join them, fully intending to escort them out of her infirmary. "Dr. how is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure what's wrong with her. Other then the small hole on her temple there doesn't appear."  
  
"Doc, it, well the Tok'ra did it."  
  
"What!" Janet practically shrieked.  
  
"Janet, it's not like that." Sam glared at Jack. "Max's people can die when they are around too many symbotes. It doesn't matter if it's Jaffa, Goa'uld or Tok'ra. We didn't know until after she passed out."  
"Ah what hit me?" Max groaned, bringing the groups attention back to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Janet asked as she took Max's vitals.  
  
"Like a bug on the windshield of a Death Glider."  
  
Jack, Sam, and Jonas smiled while Janet gave her 'that's not a real answer' look that was usually reserved for her most stubborn patient-Jack.  
  
"Okay, I get it. Everything hurts. Mostly my head, I think it's from that Goa'uld thingy though. I'm a bit nauseous and light headed. I feel like I've been running for a week straight with no sleep or breaks, and I feel like someone's been sitting on my chest."  
  
"That all?" Jack remarked sarcastically earning him a glare from Sam and Janet.  
  
"No." Max looked around at the people surrounding her, she looked down then back at Jack and with a small embarrassed smile she said, "for the first time in ten years I feel like I'm home."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Yeah I know, another really bad ending, too sappy, too much left unsaid. Okay maybe not but whatever. Hope at least one of you liked it ;) 


	11. 11

AN: Alright, a few of you asked for more stories with Max in it. I've started a short little fic with Max and the NID and I posted it as it's own story. It's been up for a while now and I've gotten no response to it so I'm tacking the first chapter on the original story to see if anyone is interested. I won't continue with this if there seems to be no interest in it.  
  
Max paced back and forth in the SGC's gym. She couldn't relax, something was going on and it had everyone on edge. She knew it had to do with her because whenever she approached Sam, Janet, or Jack their tension level jumped sky high. Even now, eight levels above them, she could feel the tension, it was coming in waves and was driving her crazy. Max was starting to wonder if this was one of the reasons her people forbid the healing of other worlders.  
  
"Ah!" max screamed and kicked the punching bag hard enough to snap the chain holding it and sending it flying across the room. She then stormed out leaving several shocked airmen in her wake. Max quietly made her way up the mountain avoiding all but the last security check point.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am. You aren't allowed to leave the base without an escort." The airman said, barely making eye contact. Max simply hopped the turn style. "Hey! You can't do that! Come back!"  
  
Max ignored him and moved next to Sam's bike. They were in the process of fixing it up together so Max not only knew how to ride the bike but how to start it without the key.  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgc  
  
"Carter!" Jack yelled as he ran into her lab.  
  
"I'm on it sir." She was typing furiously at her computer. "I installed a tracker on it last week. There. She's just outside the complex."  
  
"Take SG-1 and bring her back before NID gets a hold of her." General Hammond said to Jack. "I'll have someone relay her coordinates to you from here."  
  
sgcsgcsgcsgc

Max glided down the mountain roads taking care not to break any laws. She had felt the tension in crease ten fold after she 'escaped' the mountain, but now, as she increased the distance, things didn't feel so bad. The day was early and there were no other cars on the road. The sounds of birds singing could be heard over the hum of the bike, it was a rather peaceful sound.  
  
The peace was soon shattered by screeching tires. Glancing over her shoulder Max saw a black van speeding toward her. She moved toward the side of the road to give it room to pass her but the van simply showed her move. Now she was worried. The van pulled along side of her allowing her to catch a glimpse of what could only be the barrel of a gun. Pushing the bike faster Max pulled in front of the van again, glancing in the mirrors she saw the passenger lean out of the window then started firing at her. Pushing the bike faster then safe on the winding mountain road Max tried to avoid the bullets, obstacles in the road, as well as the van itself. She finally appeared to be pulling away from the van when she heard a loud explosion just before the bike shot out from under her, sending her flipping and sliding down the road.  
  
Alright. This is it for now. . . review and let me know if you want the rest or not. If I get no response I'll remove the story. 


	12. 12

Coming to a stop Max curled into a ball trying to push away the pain. As the world began to come back into focus she felt several sets of hands pulling her to her feet. When she finally managed to open her eyes she was amazed to see SG-1 and two goons in a stand off with four others sprawled on the ground, out cold.

"You're out numbered." Jack said calmly.

"You shoot me I shoot her." One of the men released Max and aimed his gun at her head. "Let us go, and she'll live."

"You kill her and I'll let Teal'c here have his revenge. And I can assure you. . . "

"Look. You are out numbered," Daniel cut in, "just let her go."

"Over my dead body." The man tightened his grip on his gun. "Or rather over HER dead body."

Max locked eyes with Sam and extended three fingers. Sam gave a slight nod and watched as Max counted down. As soon as she closed her fist she dropped to the ground allowing Sam a clear shot with her zat. When the electricity hit the gunman he fired his weapon striking the man who was attempting to regain control of Max.

Jack and Daniel ducked a little at the sound of the weapon fire then looked dumbfounded between Max, Sam, and the downed men.

"Geez Carter. A little warning next time." Jack grumbled.

"Wasn't my idea sir. Besides you were a little busy."

"I believe Max is in need of medical assistance."

"Ah damn!" Jack said as they rushed to Max's side. "I thought we got her a helmet for that death trap."

"There is nothing wrong with the bike," Sam said as she tried to clean the side of Max's face, "and we did get a helmet."

"That's some wicked road rash Carter, her back's pretty bad too."

"We need to get her back, Janet needs to check for. . ."

A shot rang out, cutting Sam off mid sentence. One of the men had recovered from the zat blast and started shooting again. Fortunately Teal'c zatted him again before he could fire off any more shots.

Jack looked at Teal'c dipping his head slightly in approval before turning his attention back to Sam and Max. To his surprise Sam started to fall he reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground.


	13. 13

"How are they?" Jack blurted out as soon as Janet emerged from the OR.

"We removed the bullet from Major Carters shoulder blade, she'll be grounded for the next three to four weeks. I expect her to wake up with in the hour." Janet sighed and sat down. "Max is another story. She has severe road rash on her back, right arm, and the right side of her face. Her arm is broken in two places, and there's a tear on her left thigh that took thirty-seven stitches. But the worst part. . . "

"It gets worse!"

"Jack." Daniel growled.

"Yes I'm afraid it does." Janet opened the folder in front of her and spun it so the General could see the papers inside. "Her skull is fractured and there is a lot of swelling in her brain."

"Will she recover?" General Hammond asked as he looked over the papers in front of him.

"It's hard to say. If she was human I'd say it is very unlikely, but since we still know so little about her and her physiology, I'm not sure. But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Can we see them?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yes. I've placed them in the same room. I'm hopping being around Major Carter will help." All four men stood and headed toward the infirmary. "Major Carter doesn't know yet. I'm not sure how she'll take it. I'm afraid she'll blame herself."

"It's not her fault and she knows it! NID. . ."

"Sir." Janet cut Jack off. "Sam's been teaching Max how to ride that bike. She and Max bought it for the sole purpose of fixing it up for Max so they could ride together."

"I'm sure everything will work out Doctor." General Hammond said.

The group nodded their silent agreement then followed Janet into the recovery room containing their friends. They both looked unnaturally pale. Sam's arm was secured in a sling and she was laying on her side, facing Max. Max was sporting a cast and several large bandages.

"I'd like for at least one of us to be here at all times, until we've had a chance to explain to Sam what's going on."

"That won't be a problem." General Hammond whispered. "SG-1 is on stand down until further notice."

A soft moan pulled the groups attention to Sam's bed. She was starting to come around and trying to lay on her back.

"Sam, I need you to open your eyes." Janet soothed while keeping her from flopping back and aggravating her injury.

"Hurts."

"I know. You were shot, do you remember?"

"Mmm. NID." Sam's eyes snapped open, her own pain forgotten. "Max!"

"She's here."

"She was hurt bad Janet." Sam tried to sit up.

"Yes she was. Sam you need to calm down." Janet waved a nurse over, silently requesting a sedative. "Max is here but we're not sure if she's going to pull through."

Sam struggled a little and looked questioningly at Janet. She saw the damage, she was worried about brain damage, that's why she wanted to get her back to base. "There's nothing you can do?"

"I did what I could. It's up to Max now and I'm sorry to say, but it doesn't look good." Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Janet's nurse moved through the group of men and handed her the sedative. Janet smiled her thanks and turned back to Sam only to find her asleep. Checking the monitors she noted the decreased heart rate then turned to the guys "She's asleep."

"That's unusual." Jack quipped.

"But not unheard of, everyone out. Now that she knows what's going on there's no need for you guys to linger and I don't want anyone waking her up. Out." Janet practically pushed the men out of the room.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Sam opened her eyes to the dimmed lights of the infirmary. 'Must've been out a while' she thought. From her position on her side she could clearly see Max's still form. Moving carefully to avoid pulling her stitches Sam sat up on her bed.

"Major Carter, you shouldn't be up." Nurse Volce appeared in front of Sam.

"I'm tired of lying on my side and it's not like I can roll over." The nurse gave her a skeptical look. "Could I get some water?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Wisely Sam remained seated while the nurse left the room to retrieve a pitcher of water. When she returned she smiled upon seeing Sam hadn't moved. "Here you go. Do you need anything else? I need to finish restocking the supply room."

"No I'm fine."

"Okay." Volce turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and Major. I'll let you sit for a while but if you try and get out of that bed. . . Doctor Fraiser has authorized me to strap you down."

"Yes ma'am." Sam smiled. "When will Dr. Fraiser be returning?"

"She and the rest of SG-1 are in a meeting with the General. Why?"

"Ready to go home." Sam shrugged, wincing as her injured shoulder protested.

The nurse shook her head and walked away. Sam patiently waited until she was around the corner before shifting around on her bed. Carefully she reached over and deactivated the alarm on the bed. They guys go crazy trying to figure out how Janet always knows when they get out of bed. Sam had learned, through helping out in the infirmary, that the beds and most of the equipment were rigged with alarms. When weight was removed from the beds an alarm would sound in the nurses office informing them which bed had been vacated. There were similar alarms on the monitors if they weren't shut off properly. After turning off the bed's alarm Sam did the same to the monitors, she was about to remove the IV from her hand before she thought better of it. Instead she turned off the IV machine and disconnected the tubing from the needle in her hand. Janet was going to be pissed enough, Sam didn't want her inserting a new IV as well.

Clasping her gown in the back Sam snuck through the infirmary. When she came across a lab coat she stopped, removed her sling and slipped the jacket on, leaving the sling hanging on the hook in its place, and continued along to Janet's office. Once inside she left the lights off, she would only have one chance at this and if she got caught before she got her prize she'd be screwed. Moving over to the secured cabinets Sam started working the lock, between the darkness and being one handed it took her a wile to break into it. The click as it finally came open was followed by a whispered "Yes!" Sam scooped out the healing device, relocked the cabinet, and headed back, making a side trip to ensure nurse Volce was still in the supply room before returning to Max.

Max looked worse close up, she was hooked up to way too many machines, she was intubated and there were four bags of fluids hooked up to her IV, including blood. Sam sighed, the deep breath sending shots of pain down her arm. 'I should of kept that sling.' Sam thought, her arm and chest were killing her.

Slipping on the healing device Sam brought it up level with Max's head. To Sam's surprise the device lit right up. She was already tiring and the road rash had just began to recede from her face. It was taking too long, Sam was sweating and starting to sway on her feet. Max's eyes opened as Sam moved down to her back but Sam didn't notice.

Max was confused, she was hurting but the pain seemed to be backing away. Opening her eyes she saw Sam standing above her, there was a look of pure concentration and intense pain playing across her face. Max tried to talk but couldn't the pain in her back was now gone, and in her arm too. She tried to reach out to get Sam's attention but she had moved further down, working on her legs. Sam's eyes were starting to close, Max could see Sam was about to collapse but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"Sam!" Janet yelled across the infirmary startling Sam. The break in her concentration was her undoing. She glanced up at Janet before passing out and crashing to the floor.

"Damn it! Volce, Joe, Dom! I need you in here now!"

Janet rushed around the bed to Sam, she couldn't see how Sam had landed but she knew a drop like that onto concrete wouldn't' be good. Passing the bed she half noticed Max trying to sit up.

"Max don't move!" Janet barked as she dropped next to Sam checking for a pulse, finding it easily as her team rushed in. "Volce take care of Max, keep her in bed! Joe, Dom I need you here."

Sam had landed on her injured side, there was a small laceration on her temple from where her head hit the ground and there was blood seeping through the lab coat.

"Get her on the bed, I need to check her stitches then I want a CT."


	14. 14

AN: I know, I know. I should take the hint right. Two reviews for chapter 12, only one for 13. But I found the rest of the story, sitting around in my room so I thought I would type it up and post it anyway, just so I could toss the handwritten stuff into the box with the others. Anywho…here it is:

"Alright Max, I know you're awake." Janet said after standing next to her bed for several minutes.

"You're angry." Max whispered, not yet opening her eyes.

"No," Janet sighed, "well yes, but not at you."

"What happened?"

"Sam pulled on of your stunts. She used the Goa'uld healing devise. How are you feeling?"

Janet had run a battery of tests on both Max and Sam. Max appeared to be in perfect health, not a scratch left on her, and no sign of any head trauma, but she looked lost, scared. Max sighed and Janet was about to leave and give Max some more time when she opened her eyes and started talking.

"I was confused at fires, I mean I was in pain but it was disappearing so fast. I tried to talk but couldn't. When I opened my eyes and saw Sam I was so scared, I mean she looked bad. I tried to reach her, to make her stop but she just fell." Max closed her eyes briefly as a shiver passed through her. "There was so much guilt and pain, horrible pain. Why didn't she stop?"

"She blamed herself." Janet sat down next before continuing, choosing her words carefully. "Max, we didn't think you would live through the night. Your injuries were severe."

"Because I didn't wear the helmet?" It was as much a statement as a question.

"Yes. And you know Sam." Janet paused for a moment, not sure how much she should tell Max.

"Tell me."

Janet looked uncertainly at Max.

"You're uncertain, just tell me."

"Sam has a hard time using the device, it really takes a lot out of her. She wasn't in any condition to be using it."

"Why did she? I mean I know why, I've been in her position before, but I've never experienced pain while trying to heal someone. Especially pain that intense."

"Well that's the way she is. Sam'll push herself, no matter what the consequence, to ensure the safety of her friends."

"Will she be alright?"

"She has a concussion, a small cut on her head, she also re-opened her shoulder wound."

"What shoulder wound?"

"Sam was shot shortly after you passed out on the road."

"What!" Max sat up. "Where is she?"

"Oh no you don't." Janet shook her head. "Sam's going to be fine. She's very weak from the stress of the healing device but she's in no danger. I will not have the two of you healing each other and making yourselves worse."

"Janet I'm fine and you know it." Max challenged.

"No Max." Janet was gentle but firm. "I've got Sam in an iso room under guard."

"Why?"

"So you can't get to her with out an escort, specifically you have to be in the company of SG-1 or myself."

"But."

"No buts Max. You were this close to death. Even with Sam's help your body has been through a lot of stress. We are not going to see if it can handle more. You are staying here over night for observation."

"When can I see Sam?" Max cut in.

"I'm going over now," Max started to get out of bed, "oh no. I'm just going to do a quick check. If I see any of SG-1 I'll send them to collect you."

"Fine."

"Good." Janet got up and headed for the door. "And Max. If I catch you out of bed you'll be here a week."

Max flopped down on the bed. Janet just smiled. It didn't take long to get to Sam's room and she wasn't surprised to find Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all gathered around her.

"Well Doc?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure sir. According to Max Sam was in a lot of pain before she passed out. Her body was already weakened, the human body just wasn't designed for this. Even the Tok'ra drain themselves when healing massive injuries."

"MajorCarter is strong."

"Yes she is Teal'c. I'm in awe at what she did and at how her body responded to it."

"What do you mean?"

"After all she's been through I expected her to be in a coma at least."

"But she's not? Right?"

"No." Janet scrubbed her face with her hands. "She's just sleeping."

"She won't wake up."

"I assure you. She's exhausted, her body needs the sleep." Janet shook her head. "I need to go. SG-6 is due back. Would one of you go get Max? She's only allowed in here with one of you guys and she is not to touch Sam."

"I'll go get her." Daniel got up and left.

"I'd prefer if at least two of you are in her with Max. I don't want her healing Sam."

"Yeah, no problem. We're not going anywhere." Jack answered.

"Indeed."

Janet was just outside the door when Daniel and Max appeared. She gave a reassuring smile before moving to her office. Daniel entered first returning to his seat leaving Max to approach Sam's bed. As she moved past Teal'c he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"DoctorFraiser does not wish you to get too near."

Max just sighed and looked at Sam. She had an oxygen mask on and small bandage on her temple. The covers were pulled up around her but Max could see the straps of a sling where they came across her shoulder.

"How come she's so pale?"

"I have noticed the Tau'ri often lose color when they are ill or injured." Teal'c voice rumbled even though he spoke softly.

"When will she wake up?"

"Probably not for a day or so." Daniel spoke up.

"Oh."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

It was eight hours before Janet was able to return to Sam's room. She had to hide a smile when she saw everyone sleeping. Everyone except Teal'c who was standing on the opposite side of Sam's bed keeping careful eye on the bed's occupants, for Max was sound asleep with her head resting on Sam's bed, near her feet.

"Teal'c!"

"I have kept a watchful eye DoctorFraiser. Not once did Max attempt to heal MajorCarter. She was very careful to avoid contact when she rested on the bed."

"Good." Janet wasn't thrilled but at least Max had listened to her. "Alright! Everybody up!"

"Ah! Doc! Don't do that!" Jack had literally jumped to his feet.

Max and Daniel had startled and were now stretching and yawning.

"I want everyone to go get some sleep. Sam's not going anywhere for a while."

"Doc. . ."

"No sir. I've ordered no one is allowed access to this room for the next 24 hours." Janet held up her hand to silence the protests. "If she wakes up before then I'll send for you. Now go. Off to bed."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

There was no change during the day and everyone had listened to Janet and kept away, everyone but Max. She had tried twice to sneak in, she only stopped when Janet threatened to confine her to her quarters. Even then Max had stopped by Janet's office four times to ask if Sam was awake yet. It wasn't until after midnight that Max finally retreated to her quarters. Now Janet sat next to Sam's bed, lost in thought.

"How is she?" The general asked quietly, startling Janet from her thoughts.

"Sir! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Janet started to stand but Hammond his and on her shoulder, stilling her movements. "Nothing's changed. I took her off the oxygen this afternoon and her vitals remained stable. She's just sleeping."

"Should we be trying to wake her up?"

"There is no reason, other than our piece of mind. It will do her more good to wake up when she's ready."

"Very well. Let me know when she's up."

"Of course, you and half the base." Janet chuckled. "There's only a few people who get as many well wisher's as Major Carter, and every last one of them want to know when she's better."

"Yes the base seems to drag it's feet when she's out. It never ceases to amaze me. Make sure you get some sleep Doctor." General Hammond stood for a moment longer before leaving the two women.

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

"Janet. Hey Janet, wake up."

Janet swatted at the hand shaking her.

"Come on Janet, my leg's gone numb."

Janet's eyes snapped open. She had fallen asleep and somehow ended up resting her head on Sam's leg.

"You're awake!"

"For awhile now." Sam smiled. "You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you."

"You're awake." Janet repeated. Her look of surprise turned to anger as she stood. "What the hell were you thinking Major!"

"Janet please."

"Don't you Janet me Major Carter! Not only did you tear EVERY stitch in your shoulder by walking around with your arm unsupported. . ."

"Janet let me explain."

"No Sam! Do you realize the danger you put yourself in? We have no idea how that devise works. You had no way of knowing what it would do to you in such a weakened state!"

"Janet I had to!" Sam's voice was now raised to match Janet's. "I couldn't live with myself if I had killed her!"

"What! Sam you saved her from NID, a fate worse then death!"

"It's my fault! She asked what was going on, she asked me why everyone was so uptight. I brushed her off."

"Sam." Janet calmed down a little and cut Sam off. "We all agreed not to tell her of the NID threat until we were positive."

"I know that. But I shouldn't have ignored her. Shouldn't have taught her to ride that damn bike."

"It's not your fault she. . ."

"Didn't have a helmet on? Yes it is! I rode it in this morning. I was running late and didn't grab my helmet. **_I_** didn't wear my helmet in so there was no helmet with the bike!"

"Oh Sam, you couldn't have known." Janet tried to calm her friend, even though she wanted to yell at the blond for riding around with no protection.

"That's not the point."

"No, I suppose it's not." Janet sighed. "Sam why did you push so hard? Max said she cold feel your pain when she woke up."

"I had to fix it, had to make her better. She would have done the same for me."

"Yes she would, but. . ."

"No buts. I'd do it again in a heart beat."

"You do realize I'm getting a new security system for my office right?"

"Janet." Sam mocked a hurt look. "You know I'll still be able to get in."

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

sgcsgcsgcsgcsgcsgc

Okay. That's it, that's all I wrote. If anyone does read this, drop a little review, just to let me know these past 20 minutes of typing weren't wasted completely.


End file.
